


Sami

by azbear



Series: regressuary 2020 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Characters A and B find a dirty kitten/puppy on the side of the road while walking to the park. A wants to keep it.Connor and Hank find a puppy.Day 9  of Regressuary 2020.
Series: regressuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Sami

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: https://superfandomwholockian.tumblr.com/post/189598659576/regressuary-2020  
> feel free to leave requests here or on tumblr

“Ready to go, Con?”

“Yes, Hank! Ready to go, Sumo?” 

Sumo huffed and rolled onto his back.

“Sumo said he’s ready too, Hank.” Connor knelt down next to the dog and rubbed his belly. 

“Alright, let’s go for our walk, then.” Hank grabbed his bag with all the necessary supplies: water, snacks, toys for Connor and Sumo, and some thirium packs.

“Can I hold Sumo’s leash?”

“You can put it on him. I don’t think you should hold it, though. You know he likes to pull.”

Connor pouted up at Hank, but Hank refused to change his mind. Connor grabbed Sumo’s leash and the dog got to his feet and stood in front of Connor, expectantly.

“Sit, Sumo!” Sumo sat and Connor put his leash on and handed it to Hank. 

The three were out the door a minute later, walking to the park. Connor was busy talking to Hank about a dream he had. Ever since androids could dream Connor started telling Hank all his dreams. Sometimes they were funny. Other times they were not so funny. 

Connor was telling Hank that he dreamt he was flying and Sumo could talk! Gavin Reed was a hairless cat that was trying to become a king. 

Suddenly Sumo stuck his nose in the air and started pulling Hank towards a ditch across the street.

“Sumo, hey! Stop pulling, dammit!”

Connor stood nervously on the sidewalk. Was Sumo alright? Why was he pulling Hank across the street? He never did that! He always stayed out of the street! He wanted to go check on them, but he wasn’t supposed to cross the street without holding somebody’s hand….

“Oh wow,” Hank said, looking into the ditch. “Hey, Connor, come over here! It’s okay; there aren’t any cars coming.” 

Connor bit his nail. Even though Hank said it was okay, he was still nervous. He looked both ways, then ran across the street as fast as he could. He looked down to see what Hank and Sumo were looking at. There was a puppy! Connor gasped. Why was it there? Where was it’s mother?

“Can I pick it up?” Connor asked.

“Go ahead. But be very gentle.”

Connor picked up the puppy and held it close. It let out a little yip and licked Connor’s thumb. Connor instantly fell in love.

“Can we keep her?”

Hank sighed. “I don’t know, Con. We already have Sumo.”

“Sumo can be a big brother!”

“He’s already  _ your _ big brother.”

“Please? There’s no collar. She’ll be all alone!” The puppy yipped again and looked up at Hank with big blue eyes. “She said  _ please take me home! _ ”

Hank rolled his eyes playfully. “All right. But she’s gonna be your responsibility, got it?”

“Thank you, Hank!” Connor hugged Hank with one arm.

“Let’s take her home. She needs a bath, and she’s probably hungry. I’m sure Sumo won’t mind sharing his food bowl until we can get her her own.” Sumo snorted at that. “Don’t talk back to me, dog.”

Connor giggled.

“What are you gonna name her?”

Connor looked at Hank with wide eyes. “I get to name her?”

“Sure. You’re gonna be taking care of her.” Hank knew he would end up taking care of both dogs, but Connor looked so happy, so he didn’t care.

“I don’t know. What kind of dog do you think she is?” Connor could scan her to find out, but he never did when he was little. That was a function to help him at work. It felt weird to use it when he was little, so he didn’t.

Hank looked carefully at the puppy. “Maybe an Australian Shepherd, but she’s so dirty I can’t really tell.”

Connor pet the puppy with one hand while they walked home, brainstorming names for her in silence. Finally he said, “Samurai. Sami for short.”

“Sumo and Samurai, huh? I like it.”

“I think she likes it too!” Connor giggled when Sami started licking his face.

**Author's Note:**

> my mom chose the name samurai bc i couldn't think of a name. i just shortened it to sami


End file.
